


hey keep your sickness off me

by MetaAllu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Cigarettes, Death References, M/M, Mental Health Issues, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't wait to make you scream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey keep your sickness off me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/gifts).



"You said you'd take care of me," Jason says. He flicks the ash off his cigarette, letting it fall on Bruce's bare stomach. His abs jump under the sting and Jason finds himself smirking as he takes another drag.

Bruce is just as ridiculously fit as he's always been. It's almost as if the years haven't changed him and bile rises in Jason's throat. _That's one of us,_ he thinks, and then he doesn't think anymore because he doesn't want to remember the dirt and wood under his fingernails. Nothing quite like digging yourself out of your own grave to give you a new perspective on life. Sometimes Jason still thinks he sees dirt caked on his skin.

Bruce squirms under him, bare from the waist up and covered in cigarette burns.  Jason grinds his cigarette out on Bruce's stomach, just to watch that stony face twist in pain. He's starting to feel it less now, Jason knows that. Eventually it all just becomes a dull throb. Doesn't matter. A dull throb's just as good. Jason's had one in his heart for years.

"Sure are a filthy liar, Papa Bats," he says. Bruce doesn't answer, stoic as ever. Jason wants so dearly to wipe that look off his face. "Is that the expression you wore when he killed me, Bruce? I can't even look at you."

He tangles a hand in Bruce's hair and yanks, watching the way Bruce squeezes his eyes shut, the way his adam's apple bobs.

"You let him take you from me. I'm going to fix that," Jason whispers, voice low as his threads his fingers slowly through Bruce's hair as if soothing him. "I can't wait to make you scream."


End file.
